


Sleeping Under The Bed

by NatyHunter



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatyHunter/pseuds/NatyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fears, but she shouldn't he was there. </p><p> </p><p>Short fic as if I could write something longer.  ¬¬</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here please let me know if you liked it
> 
> It was in my mind since I watched the movie.

Hansel & Gretel

 

Sleeping Under The Bed

 

She was trapped. No matter what she tried her limbs were tied together and she couldn't scream. Wherever she was, it was too dark to see a thing. Suddenly gruesome hands came from under her bed. And she was falling.

 

Hansel awoke to a hard thud in the floor looking down from the up part of the bunk he saw Gretel climbing back to her bed.

 

"What happened?"

"I just fell from the bed"

"That nightmare again?"

"Yeah"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah"

"Grets?" ... "Sis?"

"Shush, Hans I just wanna sleep"

"Gretel"

"Jesus! Fine"

 

Sitting at his side she told him about those dark dreams and the feeling that something was coming for her.

 

That night Hansel slept under her bed for the first time, holding her hand so she knew that he was there for her, he wasn't letting anything take her from him.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language,sorry for any mistake.


End file.
